Demigods & cats
by shadowfire-sonofposeidon
Summary: 4 demigods 1 stayr and a forest full of cats read and find out.
1. a new world

_**First story! Yaaayyy wouldv'e done this before but...i got confused sorry!**_

_**percy:about time too!**_

_**me:Holy*almost has heart attack* h-how did u get here?!**_

_**percy: uhhh this is the poseidon cabin...**_

_**me: oh yea...anyway! ON WITH THE STORY (i don't own pjo nor warrior's i know i know it's sad)**_

_**SET AFTER TLO AND RIGHT BEFORE THE LAST HOPE**_

Percy's pov

I was sleeping and having a pretty good dream when I was dragged of the bed. My head hit the hard floor and my eyes shot open, Thalia and Nico look down at me "mornin' sleeping beauty" Thalia said grinning down at me "did you know you drool when you sleep." I grunt and glare at my two annoying cusions "if you don't leave my cabin ill punch you" I growled gumpily. Thalia grinned and said "you won't hit me" I glared some more and got up sighing "You're right." I turn to Nico who was snickering at our weird conversation, I punched Nico in the shoulder. "Hey!" He said rubbing his shoulder "what was that for?" Thalia laughed so hard she started crying. "well...your not a girl now, are you?" Nico narrowed his coal black eye's "No." He grumbled. I smerked "I guessed not, anyway why are you guys in my cabin?" Thalia stoped laughing and said "Me Nico, Annabeth, and Grover were going to go in the dark part of the forest for a bit of fun...we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"so you pulled me out of bed to ask if i wanted to walk in the woods to kill monsters, just for the fun of it? Isnt it like, 1 in the morning?" I asked looking outside. The sky was black and most of the cabins lights were off exept for the forges where demigods like to build sowrds and other deathly wepions **(_AN/ SORRY FOR SPELLING ILL FIX IT IN THE_**_ **MORNING)**_or just to hang out where the harpies can't get them. "no its 5, anyway you in or not?" Nico snapped irritated _wow anger much?_ I thought looking at Nico "yea, ill come nothin' like waking up at 5 in the morning and fighting some monsters with my buds" i said sarcasticly. Thalia rolled her eye's and said, "well come on then! We're attracking the harpies attention." She looked nervously outside fiddling with the rim of her _DEATH TO BARBIE _t-shirt. "well at least let me change." i said noticing that i was only in my pj pants. they seemed to notice to "ok meet us at the arena, ok?" Thalia said heading out the cabin. Nico followed her and they scuttled toward the arena, I sighed and picked out a _CAMP HALF~BLOOD _t-shirt and some navy blue jeans. I grabed my trusty sword Riptide and headed toward the arena.

7935466358756348587434876349636197536 **LINE BREAK** 746579664395864393657985468765386864576547896578954

when everyone was gathered we headed toward the forest dodging harpies and telling jokes, it was fun. Finnily when we got deep enough into the woods (not without having to kill a couple monsters) we found a pond where a hellhound was resting, before anyone could do anything Thalia made a lighting bolt come down from the sky and burnt the hellhound, witch of course turn to dust, then smerked. "oh come on! you keep burning all the kills!" i whined like a 2 year old. Annabeth laughed and kissed my cheek, the she pointed at a strange light in the sky "hey what's that? Thalia if you're playing another trick on us again you better stop." Annabeth snapped, annoyed. Thalia looked at Annabeth with wide eyes and said "Im not doing that, i swear to the gods." suddenly grover yelped and jumped on a fallen tree log. Right where Grover was standing was a cat that had blue~gray fur that looked like it had stars attached to it's pelt. The cat looked up at us and said with a female voice "you will become cats and leave to my home. At my home you will become thunderclan warriors and help fight for the forest and the cats in it. When you wake up you will see a cat with long goldenfur named lionheart" then she dissapered and everything blacked out.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE ON THE WAY SOON DO NOT WORRY. IM FINISHING THE HoH SO NO REAGULAR UPDATING TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON PLZ.**

**Percy: shesh, you don't have to yell.**

**Me: Im on a sugar rush yayyyyyyy**

**Percy: great now i have a crazy brother to deal with all night.**

**Me: YUP AND GET USED TO IT x3 **

**Percy: anyway...reveiw and fav or follow or whatever, and maybe _maybe _ shadowfire will shut up and i can get some sleep.**

**Me: Don't count on it :)))))**

**Percy:great...**

**Me: *sings weird songs in greek***


	2. In to the world of warriors

_**Me:**__**Percy! Percy!**_

_**Percy:What?**_

_**Me:i got a new motto :3**_

_**Percy:oh,yea? Well what is it this time?**_

_**Me:*grins* Dance like no one's watching**_

_**Percy:wasen't that last weeks motto?**_

_**Me: No it was 'another one bite's the dust'**_

_**Percy: oh.**_

_**Me: anyway I DON'T OWN PJO NOR WARRIORS BUT I WILL...ONE DAY.**_

percy's pov (again i know i know next will be differ. don't worry)

I awoke near a pond and felt funny. I was stiff and had a headace, my eyes were a bit blurred but i managed to get up and make out my surroundings. I was in a cave - sort of - it was dark and but the reflection of the stars and moon made enough light to let me see my reflection. The person ,or cat i should say, that stared back at me had raven black fur and sea green eyes **(A/N: I KNOW CATS DON'T HAVE SEA~GREEN EYES, GRAY, BLACK, OR ELETRIC BLUE BUT, BARE WITH ME) **I looked around and saw four more sleeping body's of cats the she~cat with golden fur and gray eye's. I reconised the cat right then and there _Annabeth_ i thought when i saw her eye's. Annabeth gazed around for a moment the her eye's settled on me it toke a moment then she finnily asked, "Percy? is that you?" I grinnned at her and replied, "The one and only in flesh and blood." She purred _wait purred? hmm i guess that she's laughing..._Another she~cat with light black fur and electric~blue eyes stirred and i called out "Thalia?" The cat jumped up and looked around. When she saw us she screamed and said "oh my gods! huge talking cats!" i snickered and looked at her, "shesh Thals you freak out when you see your best friend and cuz in cat forms" I said still laughing. Thalia realized that the cats were Annabeth and Percy and she glared at them "well how was i suppose to know? Your freaking cats for hades sake!" Suddenly a black cat with darker fur than me looked at up at us with coal black eye's and mewed, "did someone say hades?" the tom asked, "Nico my cuz welcome to the world of cats! now where's grover..." i searched the room untill my eye's fell on a tom with dark brown fur that was muttering food in his sleep. I smerked and said "Found him!" The other cats looked in my direction and smiled. I walked over and leaned down over his brown ear ans screamed, "WAKEY WAKEY YOU LAZY STAYR!" Grover jumped up, his light brown eyes **(A/N: SORRY I FORGOT WHAT HIS EYE COLOR WAS FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME) ** searched the room in fright, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. A blue~gray she~cat appeared in front of us, it was the same cat from the woods. She gazed calmly at us as if this happens every day, "welcome to moon~pool fellow cats as you know iv'e sent you here because i thought you could help save my clan, and the whole forest, of course. I will help you along the way with the help of my friends. My form-our deputy, lionheart, is to meet you at the beginning of the moor and tell you your name as rouge's. head toward the thunderpath or as u call it a road. That is all I can say, good luck." Then like that she dissapeared. "well that was weird" I said after a while, they nodded "come on' lets get out of here and head toward the road" Grover said and shuttered. Then we all headed out of the cave and head toward the road.

**Me: OH. MY. GODS. THAT CHAPTER WAS BOSSSSSSSS**

**Percy: oh, gods**

**Thalia: why am I light black?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Thalia: and why dosen't the story say im a hunter**

**Me: ugrhhhhh i dunno and i dont care**

**REVEIW AND FAV MY STORY AND TELL MEH IF I SHOULD CONTINUE**

** -YOUR FAV DEMIGOD _shadowfire__  
_**


	3. meeting lionheart

**Me: *is sleeping***

**Nico: Shhh i think he's sleeping**

**Thalia: *grins evily***

**Percy: im not apart of this *walks outside***

**Nico: baby.**

**Thaila: so true.**

**Thalia: com on' let brake his computer *walks over to laptop with a bat***

**Nico: where did you get the bat? *walks over to her***

**Me: *jumps up and hog ties them both* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA nice try *throw them in corner***

**(I DON'T OWN NUTHIN' EXEPT MY OC'S THAT MIGHT COME IN LATER) ON WITH DA STORY...**

_**NICO'S POV (see hahahaha i told u...and u diden't believe me? now did u?) **_

It was hot outside and the fur wasn't helping at all. Mostly because none of us matched our surroundings except Grover, Grover was a dark brown witch was the color of the ground and everything else, Percy was the first to break the silence, "Are you sure you know where your going? 'cause i don't see no road..." He said to Annabeth, who was in deep thought, she glared at him, "Of course i do! Don't you here the cars up ahead?" Percy listened for a moment the turned back to her and replied, "yes, I believe I do." I stared in the direction we were going and listened to what they were hearing. I heard the sound of cars, but they sounded more monstrous and smelled way more horrible than before. I shuttered and meowed, "do we have to go this way?" Thalia snickered, "What? Is Nico di'angelo afraid of cars?" I growled and unleashed my claws, "No! Its just..." I said trying to find the words to explain it. Thalia smirked, and I sighed _great now im going to have a hard summer at camp _ I thought muttering. "Hey! I think i see the road." Grover said from Percy's side, "it's ether you do or you don't, goat boy." Thalia snapped, Grover looked suprised at Thalia's out burst and stuttered, "I-I see t-the r-road" Then with tip of his tail he pointed out a black streak of asphalt with silver car's streaking across it. My heart almost jump out of my chest as we got closer, Huge silver cars raced down the road but, thankfully, they dissapreared leaving only silence. A low voice came from nowhere and said, "hmm bluestar said you would come, I didn't believe it. I'm lionheart formour deputy of Thunderclan." Then a big tom stepped out of the air. Lionheart -the tom- had golden fur that was shaggy only around his neck witch made him look like a lion. he looked us over and sighed, "I was suspecting no greeting anyway...Im suppose to give you your names and give you your directions for your mission." He looked us over once more and said again, "Percy, you will be sea, is that alright?" he asked looking at Percy, "yea fits me well." Percy said grinning lionheart looked relieved at the easy answer then continued, "Annabeth, you will be gray, ok?" He said turning toward her. Annabeth shifted and replied, "how 'bout owl?" She looked him straight in the eye when she said that, "ok...if that's what you want." He looking away from her and toward thalia and said, "you will be sky." He waited for her answer but she just nodded. His eyes landed on me and said, "you can be dark." _ its a good enough name _I thought and replied, "ehh I don't care" Lionheart looked a bit hurt at my answer but turned to Grover, "you can be brown." Grover obviously didn't like the name so he said, "i was thinking something like forest..." Lionheart rolled his eye's and said, "fine you are forest" Grover looked happy enough. Lionheart said, "ok now that we've got your names now its time to tell you your directions" He paused and continued, "I will drop you off at the edge of thunderclan territory. What you need to do is simple...but not so simple. First you need to get in the clan, then gain their trust. After you will be trained and become a warrior, but become one fast, you need to defeat the enemys that are comming your way, that is all" With that Lionheart dissapeared and every thing blacked out.

**SOOOO? HOW DID YOU LIKE IT WAS IT GOOD? OR WAS IT BAD? DID YOU LIKE THE NAMES? REVIEW PLZ AND _MAYBE _I WILL LETY THALIA AND NICO GO.**

**Percy: *walks in the cabin and sees thalia and nico tied up* WTF?! Why is Thalia and nico tied up?!**

**Me: NO ONE MUST KNOW! *****tackles percy and ties him ****up to***

**REVEIW REVIEW AND NONE OF THEM GETS HURT**

**-Your fav dem****igod, shadowfire**


	4. NAMES

**SO I DECIDED TO RETELL YOU THE NAMES JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT ALL READY 'CAUSE I SURE DID, SO I WROTE THEM DOWN, ANYWAY HERE'S THE NAMES...**

PERCY- SEA (WARRIOR NAME: SEA FUR) RAVEN BLACK FUR, WITH SEA~GREEN EYES

ANNABETH- OWL (WARRIOR NAME: OWL FLIGHT) GOLDEN FUR, GRAY EYE'S

NICO- DARK (WARRIOR NAME: DARK CLAW) RAVEN BLACK FUR, COAL BLACK EYE'S

THALIA- SKY (WARRIOR NAME: SKY FUR) LIGHT BLACK FUR, ELECTRIC BLUE EYE'S

GROVER- FOREST (WARRIOR NAME: FOREST LEAP) BROWN FUR, LIGHT BROWN EYE'S

**DO NOT WORRY NEXT CHAPTER COMING :3333 **


	5. Authors note

**Dear readers...**

**I am thinking about changing the name of the story, any ideas? I have no idea what to name it so please give me some names I would be grateful.  
**

** - Your fav demigod _shadowfire_**


	6. run in

**Yayyyy i'm actually doing a _real _chapter this time, I know I've been messing around, but hey i making a chapter aren't I?**

**Percy: yay for you! now can we go now? *struggles against chains***

**Me: How did you break through the duck tape?**

**Percy: I ate through it. *turns green***

**Me: Oh no! You will _not _throw up on the rug! *throw him in closet with Thalia and Nico***

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR WARRIORS, ITS SAD I KNOW BUT DON'T WORRY I _WILL _ ONE DAY, THE STORY...**

**THALIA POV**

I woke up _again _at the edge of a forest, witch I wouldn't care about but this forest seemed familiar some how...I looked around the forest trying to remember why it looked familiar. I jumped as I heard something jump up next to me, I hissed scratched the cat next to me, "owww! why did you do that thalia?! I was just saying that we should keep moving!" I heard a familiar whine come from the cat I scratched, "oh sorry, Percy, just don't startle me like that!" I said apologetically glancing at him. Annabeth walked up with Grover and Nico at her side, "Percy's right, we should keep moving but it's to late now we already have been spotted." Annabeth said pointing her tail at three cats coming our way. The one leading was a tom, the tom had golden fur and blazing amber eye's witch seemed to be filled with anger. The one to the golden tom's right was a sandy colored she~cat with green eyes. The third cat was another tom with darker brown than Grover, who was nervously clawing the grass next to Annabeth. The three cats bounded up to them hissing and baring there teeth, the she~cat was the only one calm but still looked threatening. Percy ,like the kelp head he is, pushed his to the front and unleashed his claws and glowering over the golden tom hissing and spitting. Annabeth padded up to Percy and said soothingly, "calm down Per- err I mean, sea, there's no need for that-" she turned toward the other cats and said "- we are no threat. I'm owl, this is sea, that's sky, and those are Dark and Forest" She pointed to each of us when she said our 'names'. The brown tom stepped up to us and spoke in a threatening tone, "What are you doing here this is _clan _territory. Now leave before I rip your faces off". The she~cat snapped at the brown tom and growled, "Back off, Dust pelt, that's _not _the way to handle this." she looked at us, "now, why are you on our territory. Kittypets?" She said in a lighter tone than the brown tom, Dust pelt I think, but still threatening. I hissed as she said kittypet, I didn't like her calling me that so naturally I snapped back, "Who you calling a kitty pet? Huh? 'cause im _sure_ you aren't calling me one." The sandy she~cat ignored me and turned to Annabeth, uhh I mean owl, as she said, "we are just looking for a group, or was it a clan? Oh yes a clan called thunder clan. Do you think you can point us in their direction?". The golden tom looked irritated, "you are _in _thunder clan territory. haven't you heard of the clans before?And why are you looking for us anyway?" He snapped, owl calmly met the toms eye's without flinching from his glare, "we've heard of the clan, yes, we came from a journey just to ask one question." owl said. The Tom narrowed his eye's and asked warily, "what is that question of yours?" Owl hesitated for a moment before answering, "we would like to join."

**cliff hanger! sooo tell me should I continue or no? I prob. will continue anyway even if you say not to unless you give good enough reasons anyway was it a good chapter? i thought it was good!**

**i lurv you guys! [again NOT GAY I HAVE A GF ALREADY SO DON'T SAY IM GAY]**

** -your fav demigod _shadowfire_ **


	7. Meeting thunderclan

**HELLO MY READERS :3 IM MAKING MY NEXT CHAPTER WITCH IS...CHAPTER 7! ANYWAY, IM SORRY IT WAS SOOO LONG SENSE MY LAST CHAPTER BUT IM MAKING IT SO BE QUIET AND IN JOY!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR WARRIORS...SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT. HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

_lionblaze's pov_

Lionblaze was shocked that the rouge,owl, had asked to join. I mean, we get request's like that _all _the time, but it was different because our clan mates usually know the cat's. All lionblaze could do at the time was stare dumbfounded at the golden she~cat with his mouth open, until owl gave him a weird look and said, "you gonna try to catch a fly?" He closed his mouth and glared at was silence until Dustpelt muttered, "oh,yes, because we _love _kitty~pets in our clan" Sky shot him a hard glare stating that she didn't like to be called that. Sandstorm rolled her eye's and mewed, "It's not our decision it is our leaders, Firestar." I jumped as dark replied, "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a leader to see." I was still in shock to replies. _Holy starclan. when did he get there_ The thought helped me get out of my shock to say, "Fine, but stay behind me." I turned toward the forest praying _starclan please, If they join my clan, don't let them just be another mouth to feed._

1234567890987654321234567890-098765432234567890-0987654323**LINE BREAK**123456789098743223458976543348934567654321345678234567890

I lead the loner's through the camp entrance trying to shut them up. The whole way here The kins, Or cousins as they call it, kept shouting at one another while owl, probably the only mature one in the bunch, helped a bit but she mostly just scared them to death, "Will you guys just _shut up!_" Dustpelt snapped for the thousandth time. Owl stop talking as the same time as i did, the reason for that was my name was called by familiar voice, witch was Firestar's, "Lionblaze! Who are these cat's you brought here?" He meowed glancing at the strange cats I mewed, "Uh, Firestar, this is more of a private conversation..." He nodded and beckoned us to his den. I sighed told them to follow quietly witch, surprisingly, They padded into Firestar's den as sandstorm and dustpelt sat outside the den, "So? Who are these cat's?And what do they want?" Firestar said calmly but threatening, "We want to join." Owl said before could I could replies. Firestar looked curiously at the loners for a bit then looked at me, "I will have to think about it." He said at last _This should be interesting..._ I thought as I gazed at the cats.

**SO DO YOU LIKE IT, AND AS I SAID IM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I HAVE STUFF TO DO, YOU KNOW.**

**Percy: Yea, right.**

**Me: *ignores***

**Percy: *is offended* **


End file.
